Back At One
by Wein
Summary: Anos se passaram.. Muitas coisas aconteceram até que, algumas pessoas voltam a se reencontrar.. Intrigas entre amigos, paixões, confusões.. não é yaoi :D
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1- Reencontro.**

**Casa noturna Grécy N****ight**

Sexta-feira, onze e meia da noite. Em uma casa noturna muito badalada pelas pessoas, encontravam-se alguns cavaleiros de Athena. Todos estavam curtindo e se divertindo.

Kanon estava dançando na pista com uma bela morena. Seu irmão Saga estava sentado na mesa junto com Camus e Afrodite. Milo também estava na pista dançando com uma das moças mais cobiçadas do local. Todos não podiam deixar de notar que o casal estava radiante aquela noite.

-O Milo não muda não é gente? -Afrodite observava o amigo dançando, e claramente também o sorriso malicioso que ele havia colocado nos lábios a muito tempo.

-Não. Acho que nunca vai mudar! Ele não tem jeito! -Saga concordava com o amigo e também observava Milo incrédulo.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Kanon voltou para a mesa juntando-se com seus parceiros, pegando uma garrafa de Whisky.

-Não pegou a garota irmãozinho? -Saga zombava do irmão, começando a rir e pegando o copo de vodica que estava em cima da mesa.

-Não cara. Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Estava tudo indo bem, mais não rolou. -Kanon aborrecido virava a garrafa de Whisky nos lábios.

-Então por que você não pede ajuda para o garanhão da balada? O Milo deve ta pegando a quarta. -Afrodite ia no embalo de Saga. Sabendo do risco de levar uma porrada do amigo parou por aí mesmo.

-Cara o que aquele homem tem que eu não tenho!? -Kanon batia a garrafa na mesa com violência.

-Ele é mais baixo que você. Ele pelo que todos percebem, tem um sorriso que derrete até homem. -Saga, começava a rir, dando uma piscada para Afrodite que fez uma careta pelo comentário impotente.

-Aproveita a oportunidade de perguntar agora, ele esta vindo para cá. -Camus segurava o copo de bebida e apontava com seu dedo indicador o escorpião que chegava mais radiante do que homem em propaganda de perfume importado.

-Eaí gente. Como esta a noite de vocês? Por que a minha esta ótima e ainda pode melhorar mais. - Milo ria à-vontade. Avistou uma moça e despediu dos amigos, dizendo que só iria vê-los novamente amanhã no almoço.

Ele seguia confiante e sorridente. Kanon só o olhava para o escorpiano de um modo fatal.

Milo avistou uma moça muito bela. Alta, com cabelos lisos até a metade das costas levemente repicado na frente, loiro claro. Seus olhos naquele momento pareciam laranjas por causa da luz. Mais eram castanhos esverdados. Ela trajava uma blusa azul marinho com tribais dourados de alça fina. Que privilegiava uma visão de seu belo decote. Usava uma mine saia branca e uma bota preta até abaixo dos joelhos. Milo notava suas curvas perfeitas. Ela dançava sozinha naquele momento. Milo a tocou no ombro direito, a moça parou de dançar e virou-se para o rapaz. Logo ambos ficaram sérios e estáticos.

-Milo? -Gritou a loira.

-Wein? -Gritou Milo.

-A quanto tempo Milo ! Que saudades ! -A moça abraçou o rapaz calorosamente, ele retribuiu o abraço da mesma forma. Depois de alguns minutos eles se soltaram e fitaram-se.

-Nossa, como você esta diferente Wein! Nunca pensei que você ia finalmente conseguir vir para a Grécia. -Milo gritava mais e mais por causa do som. Sua amiga não entendera nada do que ele estava falando, então puxou-o pelo braço e o levou para o lado de fora.

-Sinto muito. Não consegui escutar.

Logo ao chegar do lado de fora da festa. A lua estava cheia e as estrelas intensas. Milo não parava de olhar para a bela moça que estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Ele logo meneou a cabeça e, respondeu.

-Não tem importância. Mas, você esta diferente. Mais bela, mais, mais, linda. - O escorpiano ficara encabulado, corando levemente.

-Quem te viu quem te vê em Milo. Ficando todo vermelhinho só para elogiar uma velha amiga da faculdade.

-Wein era uma velha amiga e amante de Milo dos tempos de faculdade que ambos não terminaram. Eles fugiram juntos para a Alemanha com o dinheiro que economizaram durante os primeiros anos em que fizeram turismo juntos. Mais logo Milo teve que voltar para a Grécia. Por problemas de família. Wein e Milo fizeram uma promessa. Ela iria para a Grécia buscar ele para eles irem terminar os estudos na Alemanha.

-Nada garota. É que o calor esta muito ultimamente. -Desculpa esfarrapada, pensaram os dois.

-Me engana que eu gosto querido. Bom. Como você passou durante esses dois anos que ficamos longe um do outro?

-Mal. Você fez falta sabia? Bom. O tempo de faculdade também. -Eles riram com o comentário quase infeliz.

-Você também fez falta. Meus pais encheram muito a paciência, dizendo que eu fui influenciada. Mais na verdade foi eu em que te influenciou não é mesmo? -Mais risos foram soltos.

Eles continuaram a conversar durante um tempo, voltaram para a pista de dança e, Kanon já bêbado ficava na espreita olhando o casal. Seus amigos colocavam as mãos na cabeça e tentavam empurrar uma ou outra para ele, mais o álcool já estava alto de mais. Ele já estava prestes a passar vexame quando seu irmão o levou para casa junto com seus amigos. Milo continuou na festa até ela ficar quase vazia. Onde começaram a tocar músicas mais lentas e calmas.

-Não sabia que você levava jeito para danças lentas. -Wein notara como seu amigo ficará diferente e mais romântico. Antes ele sabia como fazer uma mulher feliz mas não tinha aquele toque especial.

Ele a abraçava pela cintura, encaixando seus braços nas curvas da moça e ela lançava seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Dançaram até não agüentarem mais seus pés. Trocaram telefones e ela aproveitou e deu o endereço do hotel onde se encontrava hospedada.

Milo chegou em sua casa por volta das quatro da manhã. Abriu a camisa e a jogou no chão, tirou seu tênis e a calça, logo em seguida jogou-se na cama e por lá ficou até uma da tarde.

Wein, logo quando chegou em seu quarto no hotel, trocou de roupa e caiu em um sono profundo. E acordou cedo graças a empregada do hotel que lhe trouxera o café da manhã.

Ele encontrou seus amigos saindo e juntou-se a eles. Foram para algum lugar bem distante daquele lugar que por um acaso estava com más energias. Kanon não estava com eles, a ressaca o pegara de jeito.

Ela já estava de pé as oito da manhã. Logo após o café da manhã muito mal servido, saiu ás pressas do hotel e foi para qual quer lugar que a tirasse de perto de uma certa empregada.

Milo estava muito pensativo, seus amigos tinham notado a algum tempo que, ele não prestara a atenção em nada do que todos disseram o dia todo. Parecia estar triste mas contente ao mesmo tempo. Não queria compartilhar o que pensava então deixou quieto e voltou para o mundo real.

Wein parecia correr. Muitos olhares atravessavam o belo olhar da alemã, Alguns abusavam e perguntavam algo indecente para ela, mais nada ela conseguia ouvir. Certamente estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Ou em outro alguém.

**(..N/A - **_Oi gente.. Mandem criticas ! *-* E para dizer a verdade.. Achei o final fulero x_x' mais é isso ae .. **Continua.. **_**)**


	2. A ressaca

**Cap. 2 – A ressaca.**

_**Gêmeos.**_

Kanon tinha acabado de acordar. Estava com a cabeça latejando; a ressaca estava pegando de jeito. Não queria sair de sua cama e nem tirar o travesseiro de cima de sua cabeça, não se importava com o vento que batia e fazia seu corpo arrepiar, o lençol branco que estava até sua cintura caíra no chão. Chingou. Resmungando como um velho mau-humorado levantou de sua cama e, quando se deu por si estava no sentado no chão sentindo suas costas queimarem. Ele tinha escorregado no lençol e arranhado as costas na madeira da cama.

-Puta inferno de dia!!! -Gritou com toda força que havia em sua garganta.

Levantou-se do chão e foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha fria. Entrou no box já escorregando, começou a chingar Deus e o mundo por ter esquecido o sabonete no chão. Quando estava na metade de seu 'banho' a água parou repentinamente de cair. Passou um longo tempo tentando faze-lo funcionar novamente mais não teve sucesso.

_**Na praça...**_

Os quatro cavaleiros pararam em um banco para descansar, continuaram com as besteiras, porem mais moderadas. Havia assunto de mais para ser tratado mais eles queriam curtir o Domingo. Camus avistou uma bela moça ao longe idêntica a da noite passada. Cutucou Milo e apontou para a jovem que se aproximava cada vez mais rápido. Sem hesitar o escorpiano empurrou o aquariano e foi andando ao encontro de Wein.

Esbarraram-se quase propositalmente. Milo adorava dramas. Mas foi um pouco mais alem do que ele queria. Ela começou a bater nele sem ao menos prestar a atenção em quem tinha sido esbarrada.

-Ai sua louca! Calma, para que ta machucando!!

-Milo!?

-Não um bandido que quer te assaltar!

-Besta!

Ela corou imediatamente e pediu-lhe desculpas pelos tabefes. Cumprimentaram-se e foram para perto dos outros cavaleiros conversando normalmente. Ao longe, Afrodite, Mascara e Camus viram a sena mal feita por Milo e começaram a rir. Quando eles chegaram todos ficaram sérios porem vermelhos.

-Foi mal Camus. - Redimiu Milo pelo empurrão.

-Tá tá tá.

-Gente essa é Wein. Uma velha amiga minha.

-Prazer. -Todos falaram em coro.

-Acho melhor deixar esses dois sozinhos não é mesmo gente? -Levantava Mascara puxando Afrodite.

-Não!! Pra que? Eles que vão dar uma volta horas.

-Vamos logo Afrodite! Nós temos mais o que fazer, do que ficar prestando a atenção na vida alheia! -Camus puxou Dite pelo braço e os três foram embora da praça.

O casal ficou um bom tempo sentados no banco colocando o papo em dia. Andaram pelo bairro, pararam para comer alguma coisa, mas quem pagou foi Wein, Milo estava sem sua carteira que tinha deixado em casa. Prometeu que depois pagaria a amiga. Passaram bom tempo juntos. Já se passava das cinco da tarde, e a jovem alemã parecia estar cansada. Por causa da empregada que havia lhe acordado cedo.

Milo, como um cavalheiro, levou sua amiga até o hotel onde estava hospedada.

-Obrigada Milo. E não esqueça que esta me devendo mais de vinte reais!

-Eu não posso pagar você com outra coisa?

-Com o que por exemplo?

Sem mais delongas, o escorpiano tomou os lábios da Alemã que já sabia que isso iria ocorrer, retribuiu com vontade aquele beijo. Alguns minutos depois, por falta de ar eles pararam e desviaram o olhar com os rostos corados. Mais logo se despediram em mais um outro beijo repentino e Milo, com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto voltou para sua casa. Chegando na metade do caminho, avistou um conhecido. Desviou o caminho e parou na frente de Kanon, que estava sentado na calçada com uma lata de cerveja na mão e cabeça baixa.

-Ow cara que foi? Ta depressivo, ou é a ressaca? -Um tom de deboche saiu dos lábios de Milo que se sentou ao lado do amigo.

-Você não tem mais o que fazer?

-Sinceramente, eu tenho mais eu prefiro ficar aqui atazanando sua vida.

-Cara não enche! Sai daqui!

-Calma! É por quê eu fui falar com a mina que você tava secando não é?

-É. -ù.u.

-Mais eu...

-Você conhece ela, foi sua amiga, amante, sei lá mais o que no passado blablabla.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Você fala de mais quando volta bêbado pra casa..

-Ahh... Mais nem fica assim, se você quiser eu te apresento ela. Ai quem sabe...

-Nem vem.. Você gosta dela.

-Eu tava bêbado.

-Você mais fala do que dorme!

-Valeu pela consideração!

-Sai daqui Milo! ù.u

-Foi mal, calma to indo. Té mais.

Milo levantou-se da calçada, de uns tapinhas no ombro do amigo e voltou a andar para sua casa. Kanon olhava feio para o escorpiano, jogou a cerveja do outro lado da rua, e acidentalmente acertou em cheio Wein, que passava correndo por alí.

-Ai! Puts quem foi o infeliz??!

-Foi eu o infeliz, por que ? Vai me bater!?  
-Eu vou!

A moça atravessou a rua sem olhar para os lados, quase fazendo um grande estrondo entre dois carros, levantou Kanon pela blusa e olhou bem em seus olhos, que por incrível que parecesse, estavam tristes e caídos, mesmo encarando-a algumas poucas vezes. Ela teve que soltar o rapaz pela sua altura, mais não deixou barato e lhe meteu um chute na canela que foi defendido a tempo.

-Você está maluca ou já é? - dizia ele se defendendo da bica.

-Não enche! Eu agora to cheirando a cerveja! E perdi de vista o Milo!

-Cara! O mundo gira entorno dele por um acaso?! Acho que não! Por que não procura ele outro dia em outra hora!? -Estourado. Kanon apressado sai andando pelo meio da rua fazendo o que Wein fizera a pouco tempo. Foi chingado, ele retrucou com um gesto de mão.

-Hei! Espera! Porque essa raiva toda do cidadão? O que ele te fez!?  
-Quer saber mesmo? -Ele gritava do outro lado da rua.

-Claro!

-Pergunta pra ele esperta!! - E logo foi seguindo para sua casa.

-Ai que homem mais estranho. -Dizia Wein para si mesma enquanto segurava a as chaves da casa de Milo e voltava pra casa.

_**Escorpião.**_

O escorpiano chegou em sua casa sério, pensando em seu parceiro de treino. Não era só ressaca que estava pegando, tinha algo mais, se fosse por causa de mulheres, ele daria um jeito. Mais se fosse por causa daquela, justamente daquela mulher, ele não iria poder fazer nada, estava realmente apaixonado por ela, porem não admitia.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça procurando suas chaves, não as encontrava em nenhum deles. Logo se lembrou que havia deixado com sua amiga, quando passaram no banco para tirar o dinheiro que, não conseguiu tirar de forma nenhuma.

Ouviu seu telefone tocar, mais não pode atender. Não queria arrombar a porta, estava cansado e sem força, ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Saiu novamente rua a fora andando pela calçada olhando para o céu, quando sentiu alguém empurrando seu ombro; era ela, sua "amada".

-Wein! Desculpa estava distraído.

-Percebi. Mais realmente a noite está linda!

-Não tanto quanto seus olhos. -Disse em tom baixo.

-Que disse?

-Nada! -Corou imediatamente.

-Milo, não me esconda!

-Nada. É sério!

-Sei, bom eu estava indo para sua casa te entregas as chaves que deixou comigo, mas já vi que economizei metade da caminhada!

-É verdade. Bom obrigado. -Ele estendeu a mão e ela entregou o molho de chaves. Trocaram olhares por um momento.

-Bom. Eu sei que é estranho, e que é oito da noite mais eu preciso ir para o hotel, eu estou extremamente cansada. Agente se vê amanhã querido.

-Ta bom, agente se vê amanhã então.

Eles se despediram e cada um foi para um canto. Milo olhou para o céu e mordeu os lábios, deu meia volta e puxou a loira pelo braço e lhe beijou os lábios, uma coisa rápida porem intensa, logo os dois voltaram a andar normalmente segundo cada um seu caminho.

_**Gêmeos.**_

O geminiano chegou em casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar o controle do seu rádio e se jogar na cama. Colocou uma boa música de fossa e curtiu a noite toda uma depressão profunda por causa de um amor não correspondido. Por quê isso agora? Ele não era de fazer essas coisas com as pessoas e ainda mais por causa de mulher! A noite foi longa para Kanon, não conseguia dormir de forma alguma, rolava pela cama ia para o sofá e voltava para o quarto. Nada adiantava ele tinha que esclarecer as coisas com Milo logo de uma vez e com Wein também.

_**No outro dia...**_

Wein finalmente conseguira dormir até duas da tarde, como estava acostumada, a empregada fora demitida naquela manhã por incompetência profissional. Levantou-se, tomou uma ducha e almoçou. Pagou as primeiras noites e saiu para dar uma volta e pensar no dia anterior que passou com Milo. Procurou um boteco e sentou numa cadeira perto da saída, Pediu uma garrafa de água para a garçonete. Quando a mesma voltou com o pedido da Alemã, teve uma surpresa ao ver quem era a garçonete...

_**Continua.... **_

**( N/A; _Oi gente. Foi mal a demora, e pelo capítulo. x_x' A criatividade e falta de tempo ultimamente está grande! E para quem está com pena do Kanon nesses dois capítulos aguardem o terceiro! A moeda muda de lado para algumas pessoas! Hehe mandem criticas por favor!! *-* Valew.. Beijos. )_**


	3. Um encontro inesperado

**Cap.3 - "O outro lado da moeda".**

Wein olhava para a garçonete espantada. Levantou-se da cadeira e ficou de frente para a moça. Não sabia como reagir direito. A garçonete pelo outro lado, largou a bandeja com a garrafa de água em cima de uma mesa e abraçou calorosamente a loira. Os olhos das duas encheram de lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto. Não passou muito tempo até uma delas se soltar dos braços da outra e se entre-olharem firmemente.

-Há quanto tempo Wiin. -A garçonete secava suas lágrimas.

-Há Quanto tempo Yion. -Ela faz o mesmo com suas lágrimas.

-Yonny. O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não devia estar......

-Shiu! -Ela colocava a mão na boca da Alemã.

-Depois te conto o que aconteceu.. Meu chefe não pode me ver conversando com você!

-Entendo.. Então me encontre no meu hotel hoje mais tarde..

-Wein. Eu preciso falar tanto com você. Preciso te contar tanta coisa.

-Depois. Agora você tem que voltar ao trabalho.. Toma meu endereço.

Wein deu seu endereço para Yonny. E a abraçou novamente. Pegou sua garrafa de água e pagou. Saiu andando normalmente, olhando para trás lançando um sorriso para a garçonete. E desapareceu no meio das pessoas.

Yonny era a melhor amiga de Wein. Uma moça branca de cabelos negros até os ombros e olhos verdes. Era parecida com Wein. Sua naturalidade era Grega mais se encontraram por acaso na faculdade na Alemanha. Estava trabalhando como garçonete a pouco tempo naquele boteco para conseguir sustentar-se na pensão que havia conseguido um quarto. Tinha muita coisa para contar para sua melhor amiga. Seu temperamento era igual ao dela, explodia rápido de mais. Não via a hora de encontrar com Wien e contar tudo para ela. Muita coisa aconteceu nesses últimos anos, estava muito ansiosa para revelar coisas boas porem coisas ruins também.

_**Em gêmeos....**_

Kanon estava em sua cama, olhando para o teto e pensando. Estava realmente sem o que fazer. Não queria sair de casa mais também queria fazer alguma coisa. Já havia limpado a casa toda; arrumado o guarda-roupa e o armário da sala. E também já tinha treinado mais cedo. Decidiu ligar para uma pizzaria quando ouviu alguém bater em sua porta.

-Kanon. É o Máscara. -Ele resmungava em seu pensamento.

-Eu sei eu to indo pera! -Ele se levantou e foi até a porta. A abriu e deu espaço para o amigo entrar.

-Que foi? A coisinha morreu? -Os olhos dele brilharam.

-Não ¬_¬'

-Ahh.. u.u' Então o que que foi?

-To morrendo de tédio. Tem dinheiro?

-Pra que?

-Pede uma pizza, agente racha ela no meio.

-Folgado você hem.

-É isso ou morrer de tédio com fome.

-Ta ta.. mais na próxima você paga.

-Que seja.

Kanon pegou o telefone e ligou para a pizzaria. Em alguns minutos estavam os dois na sala devorando uma pizza de calabresa. Tomaram muita cerveja e contaram muita besteira. Realmente tiraram o tédio. Já se passava mais da meia-noite quando _MDM _foi embora. Kanon deitou em sua cama e apagou drasticamente.

_**Mais cedo em outro lugar.....**_

Yonny Saiu do serviço e foi direto para o endereço que sua amiga havia lhe dado mais cedo. Chegando no Hotel ela perguntou sobre a hospede e lhe deixaram ir até seu quarto. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão **15. **Esperou até que chegasse no quarto de numero 83. Bateu duas vezes e Wein a abriu e puxou-a pelo braço.

-Me conta tudo. -Disse a Loira apressada.

-Calma. Eu vou contra mais antes você precisa me promete segredo!

-Certo. É tudo segredo.

-Beleza, então é assim. O motivo para mim estar aqui é.....

A porta bateu e uma voz masculina foi ouvida.

-Serviço de quarto!

-Wiin é o um cara.. aii...  
-SHIUU!! -Wein tampou a boca da amiga.

Após alguns minutos elas ouviram passos indo embora.

Depois grega olhou para a alemã.

-O chefe quer que nós vamos a uma festa de máscaras depois de amanhã.

-Pra que?

-Horas. Pra que seria?

-Pra colocar dinheiro no bolço do velho e deixar agente na miséria.

-Nem tanto. Olha onde você tá hospedada.

-Meus pais que estão bancando pra mim..

-Sei. Mais então, ele disse que vai ser o último evento que ele vai fazer depois se aposenta.

-Ótimo se é assim então eu vou.

Yonny e Wein conversaram até dez horas da noite. O celular de Yony tocou, uma velha amiga delas estaria chegando da França para ir para a tal festa. Elas foram correndo ao aeroporto buscar ela.

Já se passavam das onze da noite, o vôo atrasará para chegar. Onze e meia avistaram-na e saíram correndo para abraça-la.

-Serena!!! -As duas a abraçaram.

-Calma vocês duas! Preciso respirar -As três rindo.

Serena era uma das melhores amigas de Yonny e Wein. Trabalhavam juntas em um salão de festas onde os homens pagavam para dançar com as moças caso não tivessem par. Ela era uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, lábios carnudos e um corpo bem esbelto.

-Já tem onde ficar?

-Não. Eu ia ver algum hotel por aqui.

-Pode se hospedar no mesmo que eu estou.

-Wein você não tem nem dinheiro para comprar um carro.

-Tenho sim. Só que meus pais não vão me comprar um carro. Mas deixa pra lá.

As três pegaram um taxi até o hotel. Serena se hospedou em um quarto no mesmo andar que Wein. Yonny voltou para a pensão onde estava. A noite passou rápido.

Os cavaleiros, ou alguns deles ainda estavam acordados a uma da manhã. E alguns outros como Milo e Máscara estavam em seu décimo sono. O dia que estava por vir certamente não iria ser tão fácil. Muitas coisas estão para acontecer. Ainda tem coisas para serem reveladas.

_**No outro dia.....**_

Kanon acordou muito indisposto para fazer qual quer coisa. Mas teria que levantar para ir para o "seu treinamento diário". Saiu de sua casa de cabeça baixa, os olhos com raiva e muito sono. Passou por todos os santuários até chegar em escorpião. Onde esbarrou em uma moça.

-Perdão. -Disse a moça olhando para ele.

-Esquece. -Disse grosseiramente.

-Nossa Kanon. É assim que você se comporta na frente das mulheres?

Ele reconhecia aquela voz. Era daquela loira alemã da qual estava ligeiramente apaixonado. Olhou para Wein e para sua amiga.

-Desculpa meu dia começou péssimo.

-Não esquenta. -Wein sorrio- Essas são Yonny a da qual você esbarrou e Serena.

-Prazer Kanon! -As duas disseram em coro e com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-É todo de vocês. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui tão cedo?

-O Milo queria falar comigo. E eu também quero apresentar minhas amigas pra ele.

Kanon olhou de cima a baixo as duas garotas.

-Não sabia que o Milo curtia suruba.

-Não começa. Ele não é capaz de fazer isso colega.

-Se que pensa.

-Tchau Kanon. Até mais. -As três disseram em coro.

As três foram caminho oposto ao rapaz que, ao ver que ambas já estavam ligeiramente longe, pegou um folheto do chão que alguma das três deixou cair.

_**Salão de festas "Die ganze Nacht"**_

_**Ás 22:15 na rua Monter Ninng 210, Travessa da barra um.**_

_**Festa á máscaras, Venha acompanhado ou não. **_

_**$ 30:00**_

_(..Continua...._

_****N/A: **Gente! Foi mal a demora mais por causa das festas e das comemorações eu demorei para fazer o cap.3, eu sei que o Kanon ainda da sofrendo mais eu juro pra vocês que no próximo ele vai ter uma melhora!! E mandem criticas tá? Valeu Feliz 2009 pra vocês! **_


	4. Convites

**Cap. 4 **

As meninas após terem terminado o papo com o geminiano, continuaram a seguir pelo corredor de escorpião. Ao chegarem em seus destinos, Wein bateu à porta que, em alguns segundos, tinha sido atendida pelo escorpiano. O mesmo sorriu para as três mulheres à sua frente, deixando à desejar sob o pensamento de sua amiga.

-Bom dia Milo. -Disseram em coro.

-Bom dia meninas. Por favor.. E não reparem na bagunça.

O rapaz de feições maliciosas por natureza deu espaço para que todas passassem. Fechou a porta e, foi atrás de ambas deixando que seu corpo repousasse no sofá, ao lado de Serena. Wein e Yonny sentaram-se à frente deles. A loura não tardou a falar.

-Milo, queremos que você vá a uma festa..

-Como assim? -Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir a amiga.

-Vai ser a ultima festa que vai ter e, por coincidência vai ser por aqui. Queremos que você e seus amigos vá.

-Sim.. E Milo... -Disse Serena cortando as palavras de Wein – Depois nós vamos cada uma voltar para seu país. Essa festa será de despedida.

-C...Como assim!? -Milo fitou a loira à sua frente.

-É.. eu voltarei para a Alemanha e terminarei parte dos meus estudos. Você sabe, até hoje eu não consegui terminar aquela maldita faculdade. -Sorriu a menina sem jeito.

Depois de algumas horas, as amigas entregaram alguns folhetos para Milo, deixando na mão dele para que entregasse aos outros do santuário. Assim que, elas haviam ido embora, o escorpiano sentou-se pesadamente sob o sofá, deixando que seu corpo deitasse. Indignado com a noticia que, Wein, sua melhor amiga e talvez algo a mais, iria embora em menos de uma semana! Seus pensamentos rodeavam sua mente sem rumo nenhum.

Milo foi despertado do transe graças a alguém batendo em sua porta. Seu corpo pulou do sofá como num susto. Levantou-se do chão meneando a cabeça e seguiu até a porta a abrindo.

-O que você quer Geladinho? -Disse em tom de brincadeira à Camus.

-Idiota.. Esqueceu o treino novamente? Vamos logo.

**_No treino....._**

-Hey Camus... -Disse Milo ofegante, enquanto continuava a esquivar-se de socos e chutes do amigo.

-O que é? -O aquariano deixou de golpea-lo para ouvi-lo.

-Quer ir em uma festa depois de amanhã? -Milo ofegante, limpava o canto de sua boca onde havia um ferimento aberto.

-Porque você me pergunta coisas banais!?

Camus voltou a golpe-alo com voracidade, tendo seus punhos fechados e ganhando cada vez mais força indo contra o corpo do amigo. O mesmo, se protegia com os ante-braços enquanto percebia a diferença de força nos ataques dele.

-Hey ! Calma, não quer tudo bem! Mas....

Antes de terminar a frase, Milo havia recebido o golpe de Camus diretamente no abdome, o que fez perder seu ar por alguns instantes. Deixando claro a resposta do aquariano.

Milo deixou que suas mãos fossem até o local de seu corpo que recebeu o golpe e, segurou com firmeza deixando que sua respiração voltasse instantaneamente, porem mais ofegante do que antes.

-Ok. Mas eu queria que você fosse..

Camus virou-se para ele, seus olhos cerrados diziam a próxima coisa que ele iria fazer com o rapaz se ele tocasse neste assunto novamente. O escorpiano afastou-se e correu para o outro lado, onde estava Kanon, Saga, Máscara e Aldebaram.

-Mi... Milo? -Deba o fitou preocupado.

-Eu estou bem, grandão. Camus não conseguiu me matar, ainda..

Todo riram baixinho.

-Mas, diga.. O que você falou para ele? -Indagou Saga.

-Eu convidei ele para ir numa festa.. E ele nem deixou eu terminar de explicar.. tsc. -Milo sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Kanon e Saga.

-Então explica para nós. -Disse por fim Kanon.

-É uma festa de máscaras, depois de amanhã. Wein e as amigas dela vão trabalhar lá. Elas estão convidando agente.

-Então era aquilo... -Sussurrou Kanon para si mesmo.

-Aquilo o que, Kanon? -Perguntou seu irmão gêmeo.

-Uma delas deixou um papel cair no chão e, eu peguei. E estava dizendo tudo isso que Milo disse.

-Então você vai? -Perguntou com animação o escorpiano.

-Eu vou, se mais alguém for. -Respondeu, olhando para todos.

-Ótimo. Então depois amanhã, todo mundo vai..

-Menos o Camus -Disseram em coro, respondendo o Milo.

_**Em outro lugar... **_

-Wein, será que eles vão? Será que foi boa idéia?

-Calma Yonny. Eles vão.. Não sei se todos vão, mas a maioria, eu tenho certeza. Milo é bom de lábia.

-Aé.. Falando em Milo.. -Serena piscou para Yon enquanto dizia.

-Já vi que você voltou a ter uma queda pelo escorpião Wiin..

-Mais ou menos. Eu não quero manter tanto contato assim, depois nós sofrermos novamente. Eu o amo ainda, e muito! Mas.. Não sei..

-Sai dessa, você quer, então corre atrás, leva ele para Alemanha ou, fica aqui com ele! -Yonny disse entusiasmada.

-Veremos..

-Han, Wein.... ? -Serena virou-se para a amiga enquanto deixava a poltrona de lado.

-Diga..

-E aquele cara.. O que esbarrou na Yonny..

-Kanon? -Respondeu a loira, deixando de estar em pé, e sentando-se na poltrona ao seu lado.

-É, acho que..... -Riu baixinho, sem terminar a frase, apontando para o lado.

-Que..!? Porque aponta para mim!? -A morena sobressaltou-se.

-Diga a verdade Yon.. -As duas riram, deixando a amiga com a face corada.

-Deixa para lá.. Rhun.. -Riu baixinho, juntando-se as amigas.

_**Mais tarde, no corredor...**_

-Camus! -Gritou Kanon.

-O que ? -Parou de andar o aquariano, voltando seu corpo para trás fitando o geminiano.

-Você... não vai mesmo? Todos, até o Shaka irá...

-Você também.. tsc.. Se eu for, prometam me deixar em paz?! -Aumentou o tom de voz.

-C.. Claro! -Arrepiou-se o gêmeos.

-Ótimo! -Virou-se novamente, começando a andar.

-Até depois de amanhã então!

-Até!

-Foi.. muito.. fácil... -Balbuciou Kanon para si mesmo.

Enquanto o rapaz andava até sua casa, esbarrou com escorpiano indo caminho oposto ao seu.

-Desculpa...

-Tudo bem.. -Disse o rapaz passando a mão no ombro.

-Hey Kanon.. -Voltou a dizer.

-O que?

-Obrigado por convencer aquela cabeça de gelo a ir.

-Imagina.. -Kanon abria um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

Ambos voltaram para suas casas, pensativos. Não estavam se falando direito pois, depois do incidente sobre a velha amiga de Milo, ambos se estranharam.. Por que seria que, ambos tivessem o mesmo sentimento pela garota? Era o que Milo se perguntava e, Kanon tinha certeza.

Depois que Milo chegou em sua casa, abriu uma das gavetas de sua estante. Pegou alguns envelopes e uma caneta. Sentou-se em sua mesa e, começou a envelopar os convites para a festa. Demorou pouco tempo para que terminasse. Precisava somente de onze convites, já que, Kanon conseguiria um de mão beijada.

O escorpiano passou de casa em casa, deixando o envelope por debaixo da porta. Seus dedos e pernas estavam cansados. Seu abdome dolorido ainda pelo soco que havia levado. Voltou para sua casa o mais rápido que pode, ouvia sua cama chamar por seu nome. E assim o fez..

_[~Continue..._

_**N/A: Dels, eu demorei anos pra escrever esse cap. E nem ficou bom o suficiente *-* . Isso é a força de vontade de uma pessoa querer terminar a fic ç.ç' Mas eu quero! Se não, não poderei ir em paz -q Criticas, sugestões.. qualquer coisa, mandem, será tudo bem-vindo! Se quiser ser uma garota que irá dançar com os cavaleiros no baile dos próximos capts. Também será bem-vindo a ideia o/ bjs :* PS: Se tiver algum erro de português, ortografia ou qualquer coisa gomen! A fic não foi betada 8D  
**_


End file.
